


Mornings can be tough.

by lilyfarfalla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyfarfalla/pseuds/lilyfarfalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings can be tough.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> Credit goes to [](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/profile)[**esteefee**](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/)   for being brilliant about follow up, and to cold medicine, for keeping me going this long. (Blame for stilted dialogue and any other mistakes goes solely to the cold medicine wearing off.)

When Rodney stumbled into the mess the morning after another night spent saving the city, he was surprised to see Teyla staring blankly at the wall with a bowl of chuvi fruit in one hand.  Well, maybe he didn’t see her so much as walk straight into her on his way towards the coffee, but it was definitely a surprise.

They exchanged ‘Oofs’, and Rodney handwaved something that he hoped translated into “Must get coffee. Will apologize after.” Teyla nodded and must have understood his gesturing, because she was sitting at the team’s table when Rodney returned with his sweet sweet nectar.

“Sweet sweet nectar,” he crooned.

Across the table, Teyla was again staring off into the distance.  Were those bags under her eyes, Rodney wondered?  He took another sip of coffee.  Teyla continued to stare into the distance.  She was holding a spoon in the bowl, but had made no move to bring the fruit to her mouth.

“Teyla?” he said.

She focused in on his face and smiled tiredly.

“I am sorry Rodney. Torren has been unable to sleep for more than two hours at a time for the last week, and I believe the lack of sustained rest has finally caught up with me.”  
   
Rodney nodded.  “Our first year in Atlantis, I couldn’t sleep more than two hours a night either.”

Teyla raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, no no no no!  I just meant, I know what it’s like, not getting any sleep.  Thank god for coffee though.”

Teyla was grinning now, which made Rodney feel suddenly warm all over. Here was Teyla, being tired and smiling at him in the mess hall. It was maybe more wonderful than coffee.

“It is amazing that it continues to give you such energy. My morning tea is a comforting ritual, but…” she trailed off.

Rodney sat up straight.

“Teyla,” he said. “Are you telling me that you have not tried drinking coffee in the mornings? Because if so,” at this he raised his voice, “You are about to have a life changing experience.”

Teyla was visibly holding back laughter now, but she waited patiently while Rodney went to get a small cup for her and sweetened it with just a hint of sugar (beginners coffee, he thought to himself). And when Rodney brought the drink back to their table, and she raised the cup to his mug and said, “To waking up.”

And Rodney gently chinked their mugs together and solemnly replied, “Hear hear."


End file.
